Baby Hazel Dental Care
'''Baby Hazel Dental Care '''is the seventeenth game of the series. Characters * Baby Hazel * Dentist * Stacey (Baby Hazel's mother) Description Instructions It is time for Baby Hazel to go for a dental check up and learn all about oralhygiene. Yes, it is because of the sweet candies she ate all the time. She has a severe toothache which needs treatment. As her mom is not at home, Baby Hazel needs someone help to go to Dentist. Can you be the one to help her? Quickly take her to the clinic for a checkup and listen to dentist's advice carefully. Bring her back home and handover her to mom. Level 1 Our cute little princess is busy in her playroom enjoying favourite toys and candies. Have a peek to check if she needs help. She may need you as her mom is not at home. Level 2 Oh No.... Baby Hazel has a tooth ache. She is crying relentlessly. Take her to dentist for a quick treatment. Be a moral support for her in the clinic and fulfill her needs with love and care. Level 3 Thank you Doctor. Baby Hazel's tooth ache is almost gone. Only few more steps of treatment are remaining. Help her complete the remaining steps and do not forget to take doctor's advice. Level 4 Yippee! Our chubby princess is finally free from the pain. She is at home and mom is checking doctor's advice. Be with mother and daughter and help Baby Hazel understand and follow the dental hygiene. Plot and Tips Level 1 - The beginning of Hazel's toothache Baby Hazel will first play with the rattle and the ball. Then, she will eat the candy but once she bite on it. She will cry and throw the candy away. You need to put it into the trash can. You can see that she is in pain. You need to use a torch to check her teeth. There are bacteria and unhealthy teeth in Baby Hazel's mouth. You need to put Baby Hazel into her trolley and take her to the dentist. Level 2 - Stop Baby Hazel's toothache The player needs to put Baby Hazel on the chair. The dentist will come and say, 'Hii.... Let's start treating Baby Hazel teeth' Then, give her apron and switch on the light. Baby Hazel will be scared so she will start to cry. Bring her back to the chair, stop her from crying and tell her to open her mouth. However, Baby Hazel refuses. Therefore, you need to give her a toy. Now tell her to open her mouth again and this time, she will do so. Place mouth opener to her mouth. Then, use an Intraoral camera to check her teeth. What you see in Baby Hazel's mouth is the same as what you saw in level 1. Then, give mouth freshener to Baby Hazel. When she spits up the mouth freshener, the bacteria in her mouth will be spitted out as well. Finally, give her the toy. Level 3 - Treat Baby Hazel's teeth First, Baby Hazel will brush her teeth using an electric brush, Baby toothpaste, and water. Then, you use a scrubber and gum massager to massage her teeth and gums. And then, she will gorge with water. After that, you need to use a polisher to polish Baby Hazel's teeth. Then, use an Intraoral camera again to check Baby Hazel's teeth. This time, Baby Hazel's teeth will appear clean and shiny. Remove the apron and give her ice cream from the fridge. Give a doctor advice book to her as well. Finally, take her back to home with her trolley. Level 4 - Getting ready for bed First, give Mom the doctor advice book. She will read it. Baby Hazel wants to eat candy but her mom stops her and tells her to brush her teeth. Baby Hazel will do so with a sad face. You can give Baby Hazel a rough brush or soft brush but Baby Hazel doesn't want the rough one. Then, wash the brush with water. You need to give toothpaste to Baby Hazel. However, Baby Hazel is too young to use Fluoride Toothpaste so you need to give her a Non-fluoride toothpaste so that she will brush her teeth. Then, you wash the brush and give water to Baby Hazel. Then, give her a tongue cleaner. Gallery BabyHazelDentalCare1.png|Title screen BabyHazelDentalCare2.png|Baby Hazel crying in level 1 BabyHazelDentalCare3.png|Baby Hazel's teeth in level 2 BabyHazelDentalCare4.png|Bacteria killed in level 2 BabyHazelDentalCare5.png|Baby Hazel's teeth in level 3 BabyHazelDentalCare6.png|Baby Hazel in level 4 Trivia *# Taking your baby to the dentist as soon as his first tooth emerges *# At bedtime do not eat or drink sugary substances. Do not eat anything after brushing in night. *# Use a soft brush *# Use non-fluoride based tooth paste for kids below 3 years. *# Brush twice a day morning and at bed time *# Use tongue cleaner to clean the tongue Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-dental-care.html Category:Games Category:Doctor